lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Uinen
Uinen (Quenya; IPA: - "No Water") was a Maia spirit known as The Lady of the Sea and the wife of the maia Ossë, and she was also a patron to all mariners. Biography Before the Sun and the Moon Uinen loves all creatures that lived in the saltwater streams of the world and the weeds that grow in them. Her love calms the violent tidal waves and storms created by Ossë her spouse by keeping him in line and from him going too far. Her hair spreads throughout waters and lies on their surfaces. During the early days Arda, Ossë rebelled against his Lord the Vala Ulmo and the other Valar and served Melkor, being carried away by the false promises that Melkor gave to him. From then on, for a while, there rose great tumults in the sea that wrought great ruins to the lands. At that point, and also because of the prayers of the Vala Aulë, Uinen helped bring her spouse back to the allegiance of Ulmo by restraining her spouse Ossë and bringing him before their lord Ulmo. Following that, Uinen's spouse Ossë was pardoned and gave his allegiance back to the Valar remaining thereafter faithful then ever to them.The Silmarillion, Valaquenta, "Of the Maiar" To the Maiar Uinen and her spouse Ossë, Ulmo their lord gave them the task of the governing of the waves and the movements of the Inner Seas. Plus ever afterward, Uinen was the one who restrained her Spouse's violence in the seas and on the coasts.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, "Of the Beginning of Days". Later on, the Teleri remained long on the coast of the western seas, awaiting still for Ulmo to take them to Aman. Likewise, the maiar Uinen and Ossë came among the Teleri at the coasts and befriended them. In addition, the Teleri had much love for Uinen and her spouse, for Uinen and Ossë continued being friends with the Teleri at the great river Sirion of Beleriand where the Teleri currently dwelt.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter I: "Of the Beginning of Days" Ultimately, the Teleri with their King Olwë at last reached Aman where they built their dwellings as a city named 'Alqualondë' on the shores of Eldamar in Aman. After that, the Teleri dwelt there for many many years. However, sooner or later, there came to the Teleri's Haven at Alqualondë the exiled Noldor leaving for Middle-earth. Further, Fëanor who was the eldest son of King Finwë of the Noldor had tried to persuade the Teleri and their King Olwë to join with the Noldor as well. In spite of that, Fëanor was unsuccessful in doing so which then led to the 'Kinslaying at Alqualondë' in Aman itself. For Fëanor and his host attacked the Teleri and forcefully stole their white ships. Consequently, King Olwë called upon Uinen's spouse Ossë but he came not for it was not permitted by the Valar to hinder by force. Notwithstanding though, the maia Uinen wept for the many Teleri mariners who had been wickedly slain. What's more, the sea rose in great wrath against the Noldorin slayers in that so many of the Telerin ships were wrecked and those of the Noldor in them were drowned.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, "Of the Flight of the Noldor" Second Age During the Second Age, the mariners of Númenór would cry to Uinen for help, because she was capable of calming her spouse Ossë, And the Númenóreans lived under her protection while their respect for the Valar endured. Therefore, the Númenóreans held the maia Uinen in reverance as equal to the Valar. It was also part of Númenórean legend that she had the island of Tol Uinen placed in the Bay of Rómenna as a gift to the people of Númenór.The Silmarillion, Valaquenta, "Of the Maiar" References External link * de:Uinen es:Uinen it:Uinen pl:Uinena ru:Уинен Category:Quenya words Category:Maiar Category:The Silmarillion Characters